Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu - Francuska 1998.
Francuska | datum = 10. lipnja - 12. srpnja 1998. | Broj reprezentacija = 32 | Svjetski prvaci = | drugi = | treći = | četvrti = | Broj utakmica = 64 | Broj postignutih golova = 171 | Najbolji strijelac = Davor Šuker 6 pogodaka | Najbolji igrač = Ronaldo | }} 16. Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu održalo se u Francuskoj od 10. lipnja do 12. srpnja 1998. godine. Francuska je izabrana kao domaćin prvenstva 2. srpnja 1992. godine. Turnir je osvojila reprezentacija Francuske pobijedivši u finalu Brazil rezultatom 3-0. To je ujedno bila i njezina prva titula svjetskog prvaka čime je postala sedma država koja je osvojila svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu i šesta kojoj je to uspjelo na domaćem terenu (poslije Urugvaja, Italije, Engleske, Zapadne Njemačke i Argentine). Ovo je bilo prvo svjetsko nogometno prvenstvo na kojem su igrale 32 reprezentacije. Službena nogometna lopta je bila Adidas Tricolore. Kvalifikacije Na natjecanje su se izravno kvalificirale reprezentacije Francuske (kao domaćin prvenstva) i Brazila (kao branitelj naslova). Četiri države kvalificirale su se na Svjetsko prvenstvo po prvi put: Hrvatska, Jamajka, Japan i Južna Afrika. Iran i Tunis su se kvalificirali po prvi puta nakon 1978. godine, dok su se Paragvaj i Danska prvi puta kvalificirale nakon 1986. godine. Domaćini Francuzi su se također vratili nakon 12-godišnje stanke. Među državama koje se nisu uspjele kvalificirati na natjecanje su bili i dvostruki prvaci Urugvajci (nisu se uspjeli kvalificirati već drugi puta za redom na završnicu) te trećeplasirana momčad sa Svjetskog prvenstva 1994. godine - reprezentacija Švedske. Rusija se nije uspjela kvalificirati za natjecanje prvi puta nakon 1978. godine. Ždrijeb Njemačka, Italija, Argentina, Španjolska, Rumunjska i Nizozemska su bile postavljene kao nositelji skupina, skupa s braniteljima naslova Brazilcima te domaćinima Francuzima. Prvi puta u povijesti izvlačenje skupina održalo se na nogometnom stadionu - stadionu Vélodrome u Marseilleu, 4. prosinca 1997. godine. Sažetak prvenstva Format natjecanja bio je drugačiji od onog sa Svjetskog prvenstva 1994. godine budući su se u ovome natjecale 32 reprezentacije umjesto njih 24. 32 reprezentacije bile su podijeljene u osam skupina s četiri tima. Pobjednici skupina i njihovi drugoplasirani kvalificirali su se u osminu finala. Za razliku od prvenstava između 1986. i 1994. godine u ovom natjecanju nije bilo mogućnosti da trećeplasirani timovi prođu u fazu ispadanja. Počevši od ovog turnira, reprezentacije su morale putovati na svoje utakmice u grupnoj fazi natjecanja, budući su razni stadioni i gradovi bili domaćini svih grupa. Također je uvedeno i pravilo "zlatnog gola" koje se primjenjivalo u slučajevima kad je regularni dio utakmice završio neriješenim rezultatom. Osim toga uvedeno je i pravilo da četvrti sudac pred kraj svakog poluvremena svake utakmice na ekektroničkom semaforu prikazuje ostatak vremena (minuta) koje će igrači morati odigrati u sudačkoj nadoknadi. Ovo pravilo vrijedi i danas, budući je vrlo dobro prihvaćeno od strane medija i gledatelja. Turnir je otvoren utakmicom Brazila i Škotske koja je završila pobjedom branitelja naslova 2-1. Norveška je napravila najveće iznenađenje u grupi A pobjedom nad Brazilom 2-1, zabivši dva pogotka pred kraj utakmice. Obje reprezentacije bez problema su prošle u osminu finala. Italija je lakoćom osvojila prvo mjesto u grupi B, a Čileu su bila dovoljna sva tri neriješena rezultata za prolazak dalje. Nakon što je prije četiri godine promašio ključni jedanaesterac u finalu prvenstva, Roberto Baggio je u utakmici protiv Čilea spasio Italiju i osigurao neriješen rezultat (2-2) nakon kontroverzno dosuđenog jedanaesterca. Francuska je uvjerljivo osvojila prvo mjesto u grupi C, iako je Zinedine Zidane u utakmici protiv Saudijske Arabije (koja je završila 4-0 pobjedom Francuza) zaradio crveni karton i dobio dvije utakmice suspenzije. Iz te skupine Danska je prošla dalje kao drugoplasirana. Nigerija je bila iznenađujući pobjednik grupe D (prozvanom skupinom smrti), dok je Španjolska još jednom razočarala ne mogavši proći skupinu. Nigerija ih je pobijedila 3-2 u fantastičnoj utakmici i prošla u daljnju fazu natjecanja uz Paragvaj. Iz grupe E dalje su prošle reprezentacije Nizozemske i Meksika. Meksiko se u dvjema utakmicama koje su završile neriješenim rezultatom spašavao od poraza i uspio. Njemačka i Jugoslavija vrlo su lako prošle u daljnju fazu natjecanja u grupi F. Zahvaljujući pogotku pred kraj utakmice, Rumunjska je pobijedila Englesku rezultatom 2-1 i na taj način osigurala prvo mjesto u grupi G, iza Engleza. Argentina je s tri pobjede vrlo lako zauzela prvo mjesto u skupini H, ispred Hrvatske koja je bila druga. mini|desno|150px|[[Davor Šuker - najbolji strijelac prvenstva sa 6 pogodaka]] U osmini finala Italija je pobijedila Norvešku rezultatom 1-0, dok je Brazil vrlo lako prošao dalje protiv Čilea (4-1). Laurent Blanc postao je prvi strijelac "Zlatnog pogotka" na svjetskim nogometnim prvenstvima, zabivši zgoditak u produžetku utakmice Francuska - Paragvaj (1-0). Danska je razbila Nigeriju u osmini finala rezultatom 4-1. Njemačka je pobijedila Meksiko rezultatom 2-1, a istim rezultatom Nizozemska je porazila Jugoslaviju. Hrvatska je zahvaljujući pogotku s bijele točke pobijedila Rumunjsku 1-0 i prošla u četvrt finale natjecanja. Najzanimljiviju utakmicu osmine finala odigrale su reprezentacije Argentine i Engleske. Regularni dio utakmice završio je rezultatom 2-2 (dva su kontroverzna jedanaesterca dosuđena za obje reprezentacije u prvih 10 minuta utakmice, a kasnije je tada 18-godišnji Michael Owen bio strijelac zapanjujućeg pogotka). Utakmicu je također označilo i isključenje Davida Beckhama nakon udaranja Diega Simeonea. Međutim, igraču manje unatoč, Englezi su hrabro igrali i bili izrazito razočarani nakon što im je poništen pogodak Sola Campbella u produžecima nakon navodnog prekršaja nad argentinskim vratarom. Četvrt finale donijelo je ogled Francuske i Italije koja se odlučivala nakon izvođenja jedanaesteraca i gdje je domaćin turnira bio bolji. U uzbudljivoj utakmici Brazil je svladao Dansku rezultatom 3-2, a Hrvatska je napravila vjerojatno najveće iznenađenje turnira pobijedivši reprezentaciju Njemačke s uvjerljivih 3-0. Budući je Njemačka također bila izbačena u četvrt finalu prethodnog prvenstva, ovo je bilo prvi puta u povijesti da ta reprezentacija nije dospjela među 4 najbolje momčadi na dva prvenstva za redom. Utakmica između Nizozemske i Argentine bila je vrlo nasilna; Nizozemci su igrali s igračem manje nakon što je Artur Numan ozlijedio Diega Simeonea kojeg su morali iznijeti s terena. Kasnije u utakmici, argentinski igrač Ariel Ortega zaradio je crveni karton zbog udaranja nizozemskog vratara Edwina van der Sara nakon što ga je van der Sar isprovocirao, osudivši ga za pokušaj simulacije jedanaesterca. Nedugo nakon isključenja Ortege, Dennis Bergkamp je postigao odličan pogodak i rezultatom 2-1 odveo Nizozemsku u polu finale turnira. Patrick Kluivert postigao je izjednačujući pogodak za Nizozemsku (1-1) pa je utakmica polu finala s Brazilom otišla u produžetke i odlučena tek nakon izvođenja jedanaesteraca u kojima su branitelji naslova bili bolji. U finalu su im se pridružili Francuzi nakon što je veteranski obrambeni igrač Lilian Thuram zabio oba pogotka u utakmici protiv Hrvatske koja je završila rezultatom 2-1. Do kraja njegove reprezentativne karijere to će ostati jedina dva pogotka koja će Thuram zabiti za svoju zemlju. U utakmici za treće mjesto Hrvatska je pobijedila Nizozemsku rezultatom 2-1 i na taj način ostvarila do sada najveći uspjeh na nogometnim natjecanjima. Prvi puta u povijesti u finalu su se sastali branitelji naslova i domaćin prvenstva. Zinedine Zidane postigao je dva pogotka glavom (u 27. minuti te u sudačkoj nadoknadi prvog poluvremena), a Emmanuel Petit je dokrajčio Brazil pogotkom u sudačkoj nadoknadi drugog poluvremena tako osiguravši vrlo laku 3-0 pobjedu Francuske nad braniteljima naslova. Procijenjeno je da je milijun ljudi nakon finala izašlo na ulice Pariza i slavilo pobjedu do ranih jutarnjih sati. Francuska je time postala sedma država koja je osvojila svjetsko nogometno prvenstvo, pridruživši se Urugvaju, Italiji, Njemačkoj, Brazilu, Engleskoj i Argentini. Tijekom prvenstva Francuska je primila samo dva pogotka - rekord kojeg su od tada srušile samo Italija (2006.) i Španjolska (2010.). Najbolji strijelac turnira bio je Davor Šuker (6 pogodaka) koji je postigao zgoditke u svakoj utakmici u kojoj je Hrvatska zabila (izuzev utakmice u grupi s Argentinom koja je završila rezultatom 0-1 u korist Argentinaca). Najboljim igračem turnira proglašen je Brazilski napadač Ronaldo. Službena pjesma turnira bila je "The Cup of Life" u izvedbi Rickyja Martina, a službena himna prvenstva bila je "La Cour des Grands" u izvedbi Youssoua N'Doura i Axelle Red. Stadioni Turnir se igrao na 10 sljedećih stadiona: Popis sudaca Rezultati thumb|center|600px|Konačni plasman sudionica nogometnog SP-a 1998. Prvi krug po skupinama Skupina C Skupina E Skupina G |valign="top"| Skupina B Skupina D Skupina F Skupina H |} Drugi dio natjecanja '|4| |1 |28. lipnja - Saint-Denis| |1|' '|4 |29. lipnja - Toulouse|' '|2| |1 |30. lipnja - Saint-Étienne|' ' (11m.)|2 (4)| |2 (3) |27. lipnja - Marseille|' '|1| |0 |28. lipnja - Lens|' ' (P.)|1| |0 |29. lipnja - Montpellier|' '|2| |1 |30. lipnja - Bordeaux| |0|' '|1 |3. srpnja - Nantes|' '|3| |2 |4. srpnja - Marseille|' '|2| |1 |3. srpnja - Saint-Denis| |0 (3)|' ' (11m.)|0 (4) |4. srpnja - Lyon| |0|' '|3 |7. srpnja - Marseille|' ' (11m.)|1 (4)| |1 (2) |8. srpnja - Saint-Denis|' '|2| |1 |12. srpnja - Saint-Denis| |0|' '|3 |11. srpnja - Pariz| |1|' '|2 }} Statistika Najbolji strijelci ;6 pogodaka * Davor Šuker ;5 pogodaka * Gabriel Batistuta * Christian Vieri ;4 pogotka * Ronaldo * Marcelo Salas * Luis Hernández ;3 pogotka * Bebeto * César Sampaio * Rivaldo * Thierry Henry * Oliver Bierhoff * Jürgen Klinsmann * Dennis Bergkamp ;2 pogotka * Ariel Ortega * Marc Wilmots * Robert Prosinečki * Brian Laudrup * Alan Shearer * Michael Owen * Emmanuel Petit * Lilian Thuram * Zinedine Zidane * Roberto Baggio * Theodore Whitmore * Ricardo Peláez * Salaheddine Bassir * Abdeljalil Hadda * Phillip Cocu * Ronald de Boer * Patrick Kluivert * Viorel Moldovan * Shaun Bartlett * Fernando Hierro * Kiko * Fernando Morientes * Slobodan Komljenović ;1 pogodak * Claudio López * Mauricio Pineda * Javier Zanetti * Andreas Herzog * Toni Polster * Ivica Vastić * Luc Nilis * Emil Kostadinov * Patrick Mboma * Pierre Njanka * José Luis Sierra * Léider Preciado * Robert Jarni * Mario Stanić * Goran Vlaović * Thomas Helveg * Martin Jørgensen * Michael Laudrup * Peter Møller * Allan Nielsen * Marc Rieper * Ebbe Sand * Darren Anderton * David Beckham * Paul Scholes * Laurent Blanc * Youri Djorkaeff * Christophe Dugarry * Bixente Lizarazu * David Trezeguet * Andreas Möller * Mehdi Mahdavikia * Hamid Reza Estili * Luigi Di Biagio * Robbie Earle * Masashi Nakayama * Cuauhtémoc Blanco * Alberto García Aspe * Mustapha Hadji * Edgar Davids * Marc Overmars * Pierre van Hooijdonk * Boudewijn Zenden * Mutiu Adepoju * Tijjani Babangida * Victor Ikpeba * Garba Lawal * Sunday Oliseh * Wilson Oruma * Dan Eggen * Håvard Flo * Tore André Flo * Kjetil Rekdal * Celso Ayala * Miguel Ángel Benítez * José Cardozo * Adrian Ilie * Dan Petrescu * Sami Al-Jaber * Yousuf Al-Thunayan * Craig Burley * John Collins * Benni McCarthy * Ha Seok-Ju * Yoo Sang-Chul * Luis Enrique * Raúl * Skander Souayah * Brian McBride * Siniša Mihajlović * Predrag Mijatović * Dragan Stojković ;Auto golovi * Youssef Chippo (za Norvešku) * Tom Boyd (za Brazil) * Pierre Issa (za Francusku) * Siniša Mihajlović (za Njemačku) Nagrade Idealna momčad M 1998 Kategorija: Nogomet u Francuskoj af:FIFA Sokker-Wêreldbekertoernooi in 1998 ar:بطولة كأس العالم لكرة القدم 1998 az:FİFA Dünya Kuboku 1998 be:ЧС па футболе (1998) bg:Световно първенство по футбол 1998 bs:Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu 1998. ca:Copa del Món de Futbol de 1998 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale 1998 cy:Cwpan y Byd Pêl-droed 1998 da:VM i fodbold 1998 de:Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1998 el:Παγκόσμιο Κύπελλο Ποδοσφαίρου 1998 en:1998 FIFA World Cup eo:Futbala Mondpokalo 1998 es:Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 et:1998. aasta jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistlused eu:1998ko Munduko Futbol Txapelketa fa:جام جهانی فوتبال ۱۹۹۸ fi:Jalkapallon maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 1998 fr:Coupe du monde de football de 1998 gl:Mundial de Fútbol Francia 1998 he:מונדיאל 1998 hu:1998-as labdarúgó-világbajnokság id:Piala Dunia FIFA 1998 it:Campionato mondiale di calcio 1998 ja:1998 FIFAワールドカップ ko:1998년 FIFA 월드컵 la:Certamen Mundanum Pedilusorium (1998) lt:XVI pasaulio futbolo čempionatas lv:1998. gada FIFA Pasaules kauss mk:Светско првенство во фудбал 1998 ml:ഫുട്ബോൾ ലോകകപ്പ് 1998 mr:१९९८ फिफा विश्वचषक ms:Piala Dunia FIFA 1998 nds:Football-Weltmeesterschop 1998 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal 1998 no:VM i fotball 1998 pl:Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej 1998 pt:Copa do Mundo FIFA de 1998 ro:Campionatul Mondial de Fotbal 1998 ru:Чемпионат мира по футболу 1998 simple:1998 FIFA World Cup sk:Majstrovstvá sveta vo futbale 1998 sl:Svetovno prvenstvo v nogometu 1998 sq:Kampionati Botëror i Futbollit 1998 sr:Светско првенство у фудбалу 1998. sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll 1998 th:ฟุตบอลโลก 1998 tr:1998 FIFA Dünya Kupası uk:Чемпіонат світу з футболу 1998 vi:Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới 1998 zh:1998年世界盃足球賽